Not So Badass After all
by Megs865
Summary: Brittany is a total badass who falls for head cheerleader Santana. Unfortunately for them Finn seams to think Santana's his, but Brittany shows him who she really belongs with. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Do not own glee, just an idea.

* * *

Brittany is currently sat under the bleachers with her best friend Quinn smoking a joint. They had about five minutes before the first bell was about the ring but didn't give a shit if they were late or not.

"So Britt, how was your date with that girl from the Cheerios last night?" Quinn asked blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Eh she was alright, had better, but sex is sex" Brittany shrugged putting out her cigarette with her foot. "I'm gonna head in, I'll see ya later" she said putting her rucksack onto her shoulder.

"Later!" Quinn shouted after her.

Heading into her maths class Brittany put on a cocky smirk, ready to piss of her teacher Mrs Robbins.

"Miss Pierce your late" the brunette woman noted looking up from her text-book in hand.

"Aww have you missed me" the blonde teased walking to the back of the of the room taking a seat at her desk.

"Not in the slightest" the teacher smirked.

Putting in her headphones Brittany placed her feet onto the desk and looked out the window. A few minutes later she was taken out of her day dreaming when a book was slammed onto her desk.

"Miss Pierce, you are no longer to sit at the back of my classroom. Move your self to the front" Mrs Robbins demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"If you insist" Brittany smiled sweetly walking to the teachers desk and sitting down, spinning around on the computer chair. "I'll sit here if you like" she offered smirking.

"You can sit there as long as you like, even for an hour after school" the older brunette threatened.

"Na screw that" Brittany laughed getting up from the desk and grabbing her bag walking out if the classroom.

As she made her way down the empty corridors she noticed the door of the girls bathroom shut close so she decided to go and find out who it was. Entering the bathroom she saw a work folder on top of the sink, picking it up she looked through the work to find out who it belongs too.

"Why the hell are you looking through my stuff, Pierce" a voice from behind her growled. Turning around he saw no other than lead cheerleader Santana Lopez.

"Wow aggressive, I like it" Brittany smirked putting down the folder and stepping closer to the Latina.

"Gross, haven't you got some slut to attend to?" Santana sarcastically questioned stepping past the blonde to wash her hands.

"Nah non of your fellow Cheerios are good enough for me" the blonde said "well unless your up for it" Brittany whispered seductively into the Latina's ear making Santana feel goose bumps.

"Is that all you care about. Sex?" Santana asked turning around to face the blonde with a scowl on her face.

"No I think about lots of things, but sex is definitely up there" she answered taking a step closer the the brunette so her but hit the sink.

"You know if you didn't stink of fags and act like a horny teenage boy all the time I'd probably sleep with you" Santana admitted "But I don't want that, I don't wanna be just another girl to add to your collection" she added.

"Well what do you want?" Brittany questioned smirk never leaving her lips.

"That's for you to find out" the Latina said pushing the blonde away from her before grabbing her folder and exiting the bathroom.

Brittany was left slightly confused once the Latina left, "what the fuck did all that mean" she sighed. Shaking her head she left the bathroom and went to her next lesson.

* * *

By the time it was lunch Brittany sat under the bleachers on the old worn out sofa waiting for Quinn. A few minutes later the shorter blonde plonked herself down onto the couch next Brittany.

"How's it going" Quinn asked pulling out her lighter and offering it to the other blonde who just shook her head.

"Good, you'll never guess who I bumped into in the bathroom earlier" Brittany replied still thinking about what Santana had said earlier.

"Uh lemme think Santana Lopez" Quinn smirked.

"How'd you know?" Brittany asked.

"Oh please I've known about your huge ass crush on her for years" she short blonde laughed seeing the taller girls facial expression.

Brittany sat their with her mouth practically on the floor, she hadn't told anyone about her attraction towards the Latina. "Uh yeah she's hot" she tried to play it cool but her cover was already blown.

"If you say so. Anyway what did she say?" Quinn asked as she couldn't be bothered to argue with the blonde.

Brittany then told her the whole bathroom situation. "Wow seams like she wants you to woo her or something" Quinn said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Wait really" Brittany asked "as in like a date?"

"Sounds like it, ask her out or something" Quinn suggested blowing out the smoke from her cigarette.

Once the final bell had rang Brittany headed out to her car, getting in she realised she'd left her jacket in her locker. Going back into the school Brittany walked down the abandoned corridors towards her locker, as she rounded the corner she head music coming from the choir room. Walking up to the door she saw the all the gleeks sat listening to Rachel Berry perform, what surprised her tho was that a certain Latina was sat there next to Mercedes.

As she leant against the door frame she noticed Finn eyeing up Santana like a piece of meat. Seeing this it made her blood boil but she didn't quite know why.

Bursting through the door she interrupted Mr Schuester's rambling. "Can I speak with Santana please" she asked standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Uh well we're kind of in the middle of something Brittany" the curly haired man replied.

"Yeah well it's really important" she said taking a quick glance at the Latina who was looking at her through questioning eyes.

"I suppose yes, go ahead you've got ten minutes as we need to rehearse" he informed.

"Alright let's go" Brittany said walking over to the Latina.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked confused as she stood up.

"Uh dunno yet, haven't decided" the blonde said grabbing her hand and leading them both out of the room.

"Well that was weird" Kurt said looking around at the others.

"What do you think she wants with Santana?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious she wants the sleep with her" Finn growled looking pissed.

"Finn you have realised she didn't like you yeah?" Puck said knowing all about Santana's little crush on the blonde as they'd spent mAny nights talking about it.

"How would you know" he spat crossing his arms.

Meanwhile Brittany pulled Santana down the corridor and out of the double doors of the school, "uh any reason why you've kidnapped me?" Santana laughed.

"I wouldn't call this kidnapping, you came willingly" the blonde smirked "and I couldn't stand the way the green giant was practically undressing you with his eyes" she explained stopping next to a tree.

"Oh jealous are we?" the Latina teased "couldn't stand the thought of someone else wanting all up on this" she smirk.

"Ugh just the thought of his freakishly large hands even touching you makes me wanna vomit" Brittany said sitting down on the grass.

"So we just gonna sit her for ten minutes?" Santana asked sitting down opposite the blonde.

"Yeah just thought we could talk" she shrugged looking up at the Latina with a shy smile.

"Where's you leather jacket gone?" Santana wondered realising she was only wearing a zip up hoodie.

"Oh it's in my locker I forget it, that's actually why I was stood outside the choir room" Brittany explained.

"So you weren't just stalking me then?" Santana teased poking the blonde in the leg.

"Not today no" the blonde joked.

As the two sat under the tree talking the gleeks watched them from the window. "Hey guys you can see them from the window" Tina said standing on the back of her chair to get a look out the window.

"What are they doing?" Mercedes asked following the Asian girls lead and standing on her chair.

"Their just Sat under the tree talking" Tina replied "they actually look quite cute together".

Hearing this Finn stood up and peaked out the window, "God she's such a bitch! Who does she think he is just walking in here stealing my girl!" he exclaimed.

"Uh dude she's not your girl" Sam said as he as well had had many conversations with the Latina about her feelings.

"We'll see" he said storming out if the room and to his truck.

Minutes later Santana and Brittany returned to the choir room "Uh I think Frankenteens having a little paddy in his truck" the blonde laughed.

"Your actually to blame for that" Kurt informed.

"Really how" the blonde asked leaning against the black piano.

"Well he seams to think that Santana's 'his girl' but obviously Santana hear has other plans" he laughed looking at the Latina who was staring at the blonde.

"Hmm competition I like it" Brittany smirked.

"Guys you can a go, there's no point rehearsing without Finn" Mr Schuester said dropping his sheets onto the piano.

"So uh do you wanna hang out now as your singing clubs over?" Brittany asked Santana now they were left alone in the choir room.

"Yeah okay" Santana smiled "do you want to come back to mine or something because I've gotta get home soon" she suggested.

"Uh yeah sure" the blonde agreed "but first I need to get my jacket out of my locker" she said as they walked down the hall.

Brittany drove Santana back to her house as she'd gotten a lift with Sam that morning as live in the same neighbourhood. "Wow nice house" the blonde commented getting out of the car.

"Yeah my dads a surgeon and my moms a lawyer so they earn pretty well" the Latina laughed.

"Yeah well my dad walked out on us like 7 years ago" Brittany said bitterly, she'd never forgiven her farther for walking out on her mom and

sister.

"Britt in sorry" Santana said feeling sorry for the blonde not even realising she'd given her a nickname.

"Whatever he's a dick anyway" she said not wanting the talk about her failure of a dad.

Santana then opened the front door letting the blonde in first. "Mom I'm home" she shouted "I've got a friend with me" she called out dropping her bag onto the sofa.

"Ah hello there, I'm Maria. I take it your her friend" Maria Lopez introduced looking at the tall blonde.

"Hi I'm Brittany Pierce" she introduced smiling at the older woman.

"Very nice to meet you, will you be staying for dinner" the older Latina asked.

"Uh no I've gotta get home in a bit, but thank you" Brittany replied knowing her mom will want her back within an hour or so.

"Okay well you girls have fun" Maria said walking back into the kitchen.

The two then headed up the stairs and Santana lead Brittany into her bedroom. "So whatcha wanna do?" Santana asked sitting on her bed.

"I don't mind what ever" the blonde said happy just being in the Latinas company.

"Wow so sex isn't all you think out" Santana laughed turning in the television.

"Nope, but it's up there" Brittany smirked "I mean my sister and mom are top of my list" she smiled thinking of her younger sister grace.

"Aww that's cute" the Latina smiled liking the softer side of the blonde.

"Have you not got any siblings?" the blonde asked moving closer to Santana on the bed.

"Yeah I've got an older brother Marcus but he's in university" she explained lying on her side on the bed so she was facing Brittany.

The blonde then followed her lead and and laid on her side. "What made you join glee?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well I love to sing and it's also great to just get away from everything, you can just be yourself" she smiled tracing a pattern on the bed cover with her finger.

"You know I've never just laid on a bed like this with a girl I'm attracted too" Brittany admitted after a moments silence looking into Santana's deep brown eyes.

"Keep making these confessions and I'm gonna find it hard to believe your reputation" the Latina laughed reaching over and taking hold of the blonds hand and placing it in between their bodies. "You know it's not a competition between you and Finn, I don't even like him" Santana said wanting the blonde to know that she wasn't at all attracted to the tall oaf.

"Well that's good then, otherwise I'd have to do some serious ass kicking" Brittany joked looking down at their clasped hands. "I really don't want to but I'm gonna have to go in a minute" she said looking at the clock on the wall.

"What's your mobile number?" Santana asked sitting up.

"Just type it in" Brittany said handing over her iPhone to the Latina. She'd saved up last summer to buy the phone herself as her mom was low on money, she'd been able to get a job at Walmart stocking shelves for the summer. Fortunately her mom had landed herself a decent job in a travel agents once the summer was up.

Handing the blonde her phone back she stood up with Brittany doing the same. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" the blonde before leaning in and gently kissing Santana on the cheek.

* * *

Brittany returned home that night smiling, seeing her sister she picked her up and carried her through into the kitchen where her mother stood peeling vegetables. "Britty why are you being so silly?" her 9 year old sister grace asked once she'd been out back down on the ground.

"I'm just happy is all Gracie" the blonde smiled, "hey mom sorry I'm late I was at a friends" she apologised.

"It's fine don't worry about it, we're you with Quinn?" Susan pierce asked her eldest child.

""No uh Santana Lopez" Brittany replied taking a bite out of an apple.

"Oh never knew you were friends with the head cheerleader" Susan smirked looking back at the taller blonde.

"Well yes, yes I am" Brittany informed not wanting to go into detail about wanting to be more than friends with the Latina.

"Alright well dinner will be ready in 5 minutes so go get changed out of that dirty jacket of yours" the older blonde instructed washing her hands.

"No this jacket is like my baby, I'm never getting rid of it" the blonde called to her mother when she was halfway up the stairs.

When she entered her bedroom she felt her mobile in her pocket vibrate, pulling it out she saw a message from Santana.

From Santana- had fun tonight, your not so badass after all Pierce ;)

She smiled whilst writing out a reply to the Latina.

To Santana- yeah well everyone has a week spot, you might just be mine...

She then put her phone onto charge before heading back downstairs for dinner, still with a smile on her face.

Leave me a review of what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Brittany was stood outside the double doors of McKinley waiting for Quinn to arrive when felt a rough tug on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with an angry looking Finn Hudson.

"I'm gonna give you one chance Pierce to back off of my girl before things get ugly" the tall boy growled but failing miserably to scare to blonde.

"Listen lard ass, the only thing that's gonna get ugly around here is your abnormally large nose from where I've beaten you to a bloody pulp" she laughed back in his face.

"God your such a bitch, she doesn't even like you anyway" was his lame comeback.

"Oh really that's odd because last night she invited me back to her house" Brittany smirked watching his face drop "Yeah that's right me not you" she laughed as he stormed off into the school.

"What was all that about?" Quinn asked seeing finn's retreating form.

"Oh the great white whale tried to threaten me about spending time with Santana" Brittany shrugged picking up her bag and walking towards the bleachers where she td Quinn about everything that happened yesterday.

* * *

When 4th period arrived Brittany was heading into Spanish when Mr Schuester asked to speak with her. "Brittany I was just wondering if you'd consider joining the New Directions, Mike told me you dance and we could do with another good dander" he wondered leaning against his desk.

Brittany thought about it for a moment mentally making a pros and cons list. The only negative she could come up with is that it would ruin her reputation but she didn't mind so much because she'd get to spend more time with the Latina and piss off Finn at the same time. "Yeah sure, when is it like every night after school" she asked.

"Oh great and yes from four till five" he informed smiling.

The blonde ten made her way over to her seat at the back of the room, as she got closer she realised Finn was sat at her desk talking to Karofsky. "Hey dick-wad your in my seat" she called out to him.

"Find another one blondie" he smirked back thinking he was cleaver.

Brittany looked around the room and saw Santana looking at her with a spare desk next to her. She then smirked back at Finn "I'll just go sit next to Santana shall I?" Pointing at the spare seat, she them turned around and headed for the Latina.

"I think orca over there's on his period" Brittany joked taking a seat next to Santana.

"Eugh he's been giving me that dopey smile of his all day it's starting to creep me out" Santana added.

"Perv" the blonde said "anyway guess who's your newest, most badass member of glee club".

"Uh well Pucks not actually that new" Santana teased knowing it would wind the blonde up.

"What Puck, you know I'm actually offended" the blonde said but couldn't help to smile on her face.

"Why are you all of a sudden joint glee?" the Latina asked intrigued.

"Mr Schue asked me when I came in, dunno why tho, guess I'm just awesome like that" Brittany smirked.

"Santana, Brittany quite please" Mr Schue said getting their attention.

"Sorry Mr Schue but Santana here was telling me how Finns been creeping her out lately" Brittany said looking back at the taller boy smirking.

"Well if it's an issue then Santana can have a word with me after class" the curly haired man sighed.

"Yeah but he's being proper stalker like, last night he was sat in his truck masturbating over her Facebook photos, sick I know" the blonde continued to make up lies trying really hard to keep a straight face.

"Brittany that's totally inappropriate in my class room" the man scolded shocked at what she had just said.

"What the hell! Stop making up shit! She's lying Mr Schue!" Finn stood up shouting across the room pointing at the blonde who sat there smirking at him as the other students laughed.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Brittany asked acting innocent. Santana sat beside her with her head on the table trying not to burst out laughing.

"Finn please just take your seat" Mr Schuester asked walking over to the jock.

"But she's making up crap, you believe me right" he pleaded not wanting to be embarrassed.

"Just take a seat" the teacher instructed not wanting to hear anymore.

At the end of the lesson Finn quickly stormed out making Brittany chuckle. "Aww he can't take a joke" she laughed.

"He's gonna be really pissed you know that don't you?" Santana asked as they walked of down the hallway.

"Yeah that was kind of the plan" the blonde admitted walking into cafeteria "you wanna get lunch?" She asked looking over at the Latina.

"Why you paying?" Santana teased leaning into the blondes side.

"If ya like" Brittany smiled.

"I'm kidding it's fine, I've got one of Sue's delicious protean shakes" the Latina said sarcastically.

"How can you drink that? It tastes of shit" the blonde said turning up her nose up at the bottle Santana was holding up.

"I guess you kinda just get used to it" Santana shrugged putting the bottle back in her bag.

The two ate lunch together for the first time that day as they both wanted to spend as much time getting to know each other as possible. Up until the last bell, signalling glee club, the two were texting all throughout there lessons.

* * *

As Brittany walked down the hallway to the choir room she quickly grabbed her leather jacket out of her locker. The weather was surprisingly warm for Lima considering it was February and it had been to hot to wear in lessons, so she kept it safe in her locker.

Entering the choir room all the other gleeks looked up and smiled at her, except for Finn that is.

"No fricken way! You are not joining glee club!" he shouted standing up from his seat and getting up in the blondes face.

"Uh if I remember correctly your not the leader of this club, Rachel is so back off" Brittany said pushing him on the shoulder before walking around him.

As she walked by him, Finn roughly grabbed her by the arm spinning her around to face him again. "Your only doing this to piss me off, it's not gonna work" he said not releasing her arm.

"Don't flatter yourself crater face, I'm not doing this for you" Brittany said yanking her arm out of his tight hold. Walking over to take these at next to Santana she looked down at her wrist which was now a bright shade of red from where he'd held her wrist.

After she'd sat down Santana took the blondes hand into her own and gently rubbed there'd marks. "Are you okay?" the Latina asked concerned.

"I'm fine... Thanks" Brittany replied watching Santana lace their fingers together and rest them in her lap on top of her Cheerios skirt.

It was an odd feeling for the blonde, she'd never had a proper relationship involving feelings, but if this is what it felt like then she definitely wanted this with the Latina.

"Alright guys I'm glad to welcome our new member, Miss Brittany Pierce" Mr Schuester cheered entering the choir room and pointing at the blonde.

Everyone except Finn clapped and hollered before settling down to listen to the teacher. "Okay so today we need to discuss some plans for Regionals in the upcoming month" he informed.

"What's Regionals" Brittany asked Santana whispering in her ear sending tingles down the Latinas body.

"Uh.. It's the show choir competition, it's kind of like the semi finals" Santana explained facing the blonde.

"Oh okay" Brittany said looking into dark brown eyes. For a moment she thought about closing the gap between them and capturing the Latinas lips with her own but decided against it as it probably wasn't the most appropriate of times. Instead she pulled their clasped hands into her own lap bringing Santana closer to her body, with her side leant against her.

For the next hour they sat in silence listening to Mr Schuester go on and on about ideas for a song list, whilst Finn sat two rows behind them staring down at the blonde in disgust.

Once glee club had been let out Santana stood up pulling the blonde with her still not letting go of her hand. She already felt attached to her and it had been what a day and a half.

The two walked out into the parking lot stopping at Santana's black Audi tt, it had been her birthday present from her great auntie before she died last year.

"Would you um maybe wanna go out sometime?" Brittany asked trying not to stutter as they stood in front of the car.

"Yeah sure how about Friday?" Santana suggested not even noticing how out of character it was for her.

"Yeah great I'll think of something and let you know tomorrow" the blonde smiled before kissing Santana softly on the cheek before walking over to her car otherwise she'd end up losing her self control.

Santana got into her own car after she realised she looked pretty stupid stood in an abandoned parking lot smiling like a fool. Driving home she couldn't help but smile at how things were working out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday carried out like the day before with Santana and Brittany spending all their free time together, just enjoying each others company. It was now Thursday and Brittany was walking down the corridor as the bell was about to ring when she felt someone grab the collar of her jacket.

Turning around she saw no other than Finn with his stupid quiff and letterman jacket smirking at her. "What do you want ass-wipe?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"Your about to learn a lesson Pierce" he snarled down at her.

"Yeah and what's that?" She spat back at him not feeling threatened.

He didn't answer, instead he went to punch her square in the face but Brittany quickly dodged out the way before elbowing him in the ribs. "Not so stuff now are we" she laughed as he was hunched over from being winded.

After a moment he stood back up and swung a punch at the blondes cheek just catching her jaw. Blocking out the pain she charged at him knocking him to the ground and landing several punches to his ribs and face as he tried to block them.

It wasn't long before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist lifting her off the ground and dragging her down the hallway into and empty classroom as the bell rang. "What the hell! Get off me" she demanded squirming around in their hold.

"Hey it's me Sam" the muscular blond boy said releasing her.

"Why'd you drag me away? I was beating his ass" Brittany asked slightly annoyed she wasn't able to finish him off good and proper.

"Yeah and how'd you think Santana would feel, you wanna ruin your changes with her?" He asked crossing his arms.

Brittany thought about it for a moment, "ugh I'm sorry, but uh thank you I guess" she smiled at him.

"No problem" Sam laughed "so how's every thing going with San?" He asked casually leaning against the teachers desk.

"Uh great so far" Brittany replied confused as to why he would want to know.

"Oh me and Santana have been friends for years so we tell each other everything" the taller boy explained noticing her confusion.

"Fair enough. So what's Finn deal anyway?" She asked joining him at the desk.

"I dunno, at one stage they were really close and he thought they were gonna get together and I guess he's never let that go" Sam laughed at how pathetic it was.

"God what a moron, I don't see what any of these girls see in him apart from his popularity for being the quarterback" Brittany laughed looking at Sam. "Your on the football team right?" She asked thinking of a way to annoy Finn.

"Yeah why?" Sam wondered.

"Well how about we train you up to be a quarterback and kick finnesence of the team" Brittany suggested moving to the doorway.

"Hell yeah" Sam cheered walking over to high five the blonde. "This is the beginning of a great friendship" he joked before walking out of the classroom and down the halls.

Once Sam had left Brittany headed of the her next lesson which was chemistry. Half way through the lesson when she was doing an experiment she felt someone tap her shoulder, turning around she saw Puck. "Nice job with Finn, you nearly broke a rib" the Mohawk boy laughed.

"I would of done worse if Sam hadn't pulled me of him" Brittany said.

"Yeah he told me about that, but anyway you can kick his ass on the football field" Puck smirked having heard their plan.

"I'm guessing Sam told you that as well" the blonde laughed leaning against her desk.

"Yep and I wanna help, ever since he became quarterback he's treated me like a piece of shit" he informed wanting revenge on his old best friend.

"Alright your in" Brittany said "you recon it'll work?" She asked.

"Yeah totally, we can do like a mean girls 2.0 and feed him loads of crappy food that'll ruin his performance" Puck said laughing at how funny that would be.

"Puck that's genius!" the blonde said thinking of ways to ruin Finn reputation.

"I know right, I was thinking we could start by shrinking all his football kit" the Mohawk boy explained before getting into a detailed discussion with the blonde about ideas.

During Brittany's English lesson she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she smirked.

From Santana- I'm bored, keep me entertained.

To Santana- I can think of many ways to keep you entertained, do elaborate.

From Santana- Tell me a joke?

To Santana- alright.. What dou you call lesbian twins?

From Santana- uh dunno what?

To Santana- lick-a-likes.

From Santana- Really? That's your joke?Tell me one that's actually funny this time.

To Santana- What! That one was great, I don't know any other jokes.

From Santana- hmm okay give me your best chat up line.

Brittany sat at her desk thinking about it for a moment before typing her reply.

To Santana- I lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me?

From Santana- Aww I could totally see you with a teddy bear.

To Santana- What! No that's not the point, okay how about this one ... If you've lost your virginity, can I have the box it came in?

From Santana- Ha okay just stop your starting to creep me out ;)

To Santana- You told me too, anyway I've gotta go Mr Williams is getting suspicious. Wanna meet up for lunch?

From Santana- yeah okay.

Brittany then put her phone back into her pocket before she continued to write her essay. Once the bell had rang she hopped up from her seat quickly grabbing her bag and headed to meet Santana.

"Ah their she is, the one with the lame chat up lines" Santana laughed getting the blonde attention.

"Oh really? Let's hear yours then if your so clever" Brittany said as they walked down the corridor.

"Hmm, no I don't think you deserve to hear one just yet" the Latina teased.

"Okay and how do I earn the right to one of these?" Brittany asked as the entered the cafeteria.

"If I tell you that then you haven't truly earned it" Santana smiled putting her arm through the blondes as the neared the glee table.

"Hey San, Britt" Tina greeted as they sat down.

"Hey" the replied at the same time making them both smile as they sat down.

"So this new" Rachel said stating the obvious to the pair.

"You guys would make a cute couple by the way" Mercedes said getting a nod in agreement from Tina.

"Cute really?" Brittany asked "I'm not cute, sexy definitely" she added.

"Yeah you are, earlier you even said you've lost your teddy bear" Santana teased referring back to the blondes chat up line.

"What no, I don't even own a teddy" Brittany laughed knowing she wasn't going to win.

"I've lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you?" Puck informed the others who'd yet to catch on.

"Aww that's cute" Kurt cooed linking his arm through blaines.

"Nooo" Brittany whined "Santana asked me to tell her a chat up line, so I did" she explained looking at Santana who was laughing at her.

"Really that was your chat up line Britt, I thought you were badass?" Puck laughed at the blonde who had her head in her hands on top of the table.

"I am badass" she mumbled making all the other glee clubbers laugh. Sitting up she glared at the Latina "see what you did, now their all laughing at me" she pouted.

"Don't pout" Santana cooed before reaching over and gently flicking the blondes lip making a plopping sound.

Brittany then reached up and took Santana's hand into her own and laced their fingers together, not once taking hers eyes of the Latinas.

For the rest of lunch the two sat close together with theirs hand clasped together in Brittany's lap. As the bell rang signalling the end of lunch Brittany offered to walk Santana to her next lesson.

"I like this" Santana said swinging their hands as they walked.

"Yeah me too" Brittany smiled "you know your hands are really soft" the blonde added rubbing her thumb other the Latina's.

As they stopped in front of Santana's chemistry class she pulled them over towards the lockers so they were out the way of the other students passing by.

"I guess I'll see you in glee club" Brittany said stepping closer to the Latina.

"Okay" Santana sighed not wanting to me leave the blonde, she quickly stood on her tip toes and pecked Brittany on the lips before releasing her hand and walking into the classroom.

Brittany stood their beside the lockers shocked that Santana had just kissed her, it didn't last long but she still felt the fireworks behind it. Shaking her head she turned around and headed of the her geometry class.

* * *

When it was time for glee Brittany was excited that she'd get to be seeing Santana again. As she entered the choir room she saw that the Latina wasn't their so she hoped on top if the piano waiting for her.

"Where's Santana?" Finn demanded as he stood in front of the blonde.

"Tut tut tut, where are your manners" Brittany said shaking her head.

"As if you know anything about manners" he sneered pointing a finger in her face.

"Get your tiny hand away from me" she said slapping his hand out of the way.

"Why are you doing this to her, leading her on just to get into her pants" he accused glaring at her.

"I'm not doing anything, and since when do I put effort into getting a girl, she's different" she shrugged "I mean I don't know why I'm even telling you this" she said after thinking about it.

"We'll see" he growled before taking a seat at the back of the room.

Seconds later she felt a pair of hands resting on top of her thighs, looking down she saw a smiling Latina. "So I'm different am I" she teased squeezing the blondes legs.

"Oh god you heard that?" Brittany asked taking both Santana's hands into her own and jumping off the piano leading them both over to the chairs.

"Mmhmm" Santana hummed as they sat down leaning into the blondes side resting her head on her shoulder. "Have you stopped smirking?" She asked noticing the blondes natural sent rather than smoke.

"Yup, two whole days" Brittany laughed placing an around the back of Santana's chair. "Don't want to get lung cancer or whatever it is" she explained looking into brown eyes.

"Alright guys so I've thought of a great idea for us to do this week" Mr Schuester informed standing in front of his students. "Film week! You've all got to pick a song, it can be from any film, and perform it to the group by next Friday" he explained.

"But I don't sing" Mike stated looking around.

"We'll why don't you and Brittany make up a dance or something" the curly haired man suggested looking at the blonde for her opinion.

"Yeah sure, can we do it like on the Friday tho so we can have some time to rehearse?" she asked already thinking of ideas "oh and in the auditorium?" She quickly added knowing they'd need lost of space.

"Yeah of course, guys we can all perform in the auditorium if you like to make it more interesting" he said getting excited "how about we make it a competition, whoever wins gets to be featured in Regionals" he went on smiling getting cheers and 'Hell yeah's in response.

For the rest of the hour they all split up to plan their songs. Brittany and mike decided on doing a dance form 'Step up' and had planned out some basic moves.

"So you excited about your performance?" Santana asked as she and Brittany walked out into the parking lot.

"Yeah it's gonna be super amazing" the blonde chirped swinging their hands as they walked.

"Can't wait to watch it" the Latina smiled at the blondes excitement.

"Oh I thought of something we can do tomorrow night" Brittany said as they stopped next to Santana's car.

"Yeah what's that" Santana asked leaning against the bonnet.

"Well I thought we could go bowling and then grab a pizza and the rest is a surprise" the blonde explained placing her hands either side of the Latinas body.

"A surprise huh?" Santana teased "will I like this surprise?" she asked placing her hands behind the blonde head.

"I hope so" Brittany said looking into her deep brown eyes. She tried to resist temptation but couldn't stop herself when she started leaning in capturing the Latinas lips with her own.

After a moment she pulled back, "Sorry I just couldn't resist" she apologised hoping she hadn't crossed a line.

In return Santana just leant up and pecked her on the lips, "I don't mind, but I've really gotta get home,Mama Lopez lives on a tight schedule" she laughed pushing the blonde in the stomach feeling solid abs tense under her touch. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said getting into her car and undoing the window.

"See you tomorrow" Brittany repeated before walking over to her car to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday after school Brittany sat up in her bedroom thinking what to wear. She decided to go casual with a pair of skinny jeans, a nice top and of course her beloved leather jacket.

As she made her way downstairs she spotted her mother in the lounge room flicking through a magazine. "Hey mom, I'm going out tonight so don't wait up" she informed taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh okay dear, where are you going?" The older blonde asked placing her magazine on the coffee table.

"I'm taking Santana out" Brittany smirked pulling out her phone.

"As in a date?" Susan wondered.

"Uh kind of we haven't really talked about but I'm keeping it simple" the younger blonde explained.

"Okay well have fun and be careful wont you" her mother smiled glad her daughter had gotten her act together and stopped sleeping around.

"I will, okay well I've gotta go so ill see ya later" Brittany said before hopping of the coach and quickly saying goodnight to grace.

"Britty where are you going?" Grace pouted as she stopped playing with her toys.

"I'm taking this really pretty girl out Gracie, almost as pretty as you" Brittany replied making the little girl giggle.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Grace asked standing up and walking over to her big sister.

"No" Brittany smiled hugging the smaller blonde, "Not yet".

Once she'd finished talking to grace she quickly ran out of the house jumping in her car. Speeding down the roads to the Latinas house it took her a total of about nine minutes.

Knocking on the front door she was greeted with a tall man wearing what looked like a lab coat. "How can I help you" he asked looking down at the blonde.

"Uh well I'm here from Santana" she said straightening her back.

"Ah you must be Brittany then" he smiled "nice to meet you" he said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Good to meet you too sir" she replied accepting his hand.

"Please call me Carlos" he said opening the doer wider for her to enter. "She's up I'm her bedroom, you can go on up" he said gesturing towards the stairs.

"Okay thanks" Brittany said before heading up to the Latinas bedroom. Gently knocking on the door she waited for a reply.

"Come in" she heard before opening the door spotting Santana stood by hr window in a pair of skinny jeans and blouse.

"You ready to go?" the blonde asked smiling.

"Yeah let's go" Santana said grabbing her purse and taking the blondes hand as she walked out of her bedroom. "K mom, dad we're leaving" Santana called to her parents.

"Alright dear, have fun" Maria said walking from her office to meet the girls. "What time will you be back?" She asked smiling at their clasped hands.

When Brittany saw Maria look at their hands she quickly dropped the Latina's not knowing if it was acceptable. Santana just rolled her eyes and grabbed the blondes hand again. "Uh dunno not to late, huh Britt?" the Latina asked.

"Uh n-no before midnight for definite" Brittany said looking at the older woman.

"Alright well have fun" Maria repeated before they exited the house.

"You know my parents are cool with it" Santana said as Brittany drove towards the bowling ally. The blonde looked over at her with questioning eyes so she elaborated, "their okay with me going out with a girl".

"Oh well that's a good start then" Brittany laughed pulling into the parking lot. As they walked into through the double doors the headed over to collect their shoes. "Do you want to order some food here?" Brittany asked as they waited in line.

"Yeah sure" Santana smiled.

Once they'd ordered food and gotten their bowling shoes they went over to their lane. Halfway through the game Brittany decided to make it a little more interesting. "Okay so lets make a little bet" she smirked.

"Alright so if I win what do I get?" Santana asked full of confidence.

"Oh really if you win?" Brittany laughed "what do you want?" She asked.

"Hmm if I win You have to.. You have to give me a kiss" the Latina answered tapping her chin.

"How long does this kiss have to last?" the blonde asked standing up selecting her bowling ball.

"However long it needs to" smirked Santana as she looked up at the blonde who looked a little taken back "your turn" she smiled innocently pointing down the ally.

Brittany then bowled hitting down 6 pins, picking up her second ball she knocked down the remaining 4 pins. "And if I win, you have to admit that I'm the most badass person you've ever met and the most sexy" she smiled taking a seat entering her score.

It was now Santana's last bowl and if she were to hit 8 or more pins down she'd win, "alright so you best pucker up Miss Pierce cuz your about to loose" the Latina said cockily picking up a purple ball.

"Eight pins I dunno if someone of your bowling ability is capable of that" Brittany joked.

"Oh really? Watch and learn" Santana then strutted up to their lane and bowled a prefect ball done the middle getting a strike. Turning around she smirked before grabbing her purse, "what ya waiting for I've got to go collect my winnings" she laughed going to swap her shoes over.

After they'd changed into their own shoes the pair walked out hand in hand to the blondes car. Opening the passenger side door for Santana she got in and buckled up her seatbelt as she made her way round the car to the drivers side.

"So is this the part when you tell me your gonna kill me because your a psychopath who takes advantage of cheerleaders?" Santana asked as she looked out the window noticing the windy road surrounded by large trees.

"Oh darn you caught on" Brittany laughed at the Latinas weird question "but no this is just some place I thought you'd like to see".

"Okay but if any cereal killers are waiting for us behind one of theses trees then it's your job to protect me" Santana said as Brittany pulled to car to a halt.

"With my life" Brittany replied getting out the car and opening the boot. Grabbing the small picnic basket before walking over to the Latina. "This way, ma lady" she smiled holding her arm out.

Santana gladly took the arm and they walked down a small dirt track, a few minutes later they came into a small opening of grass. "Hang on a sec" Brittany said before taking a blanket out of the basket and laying it on the ground.

"Aww aren't you the romantic" Santana cooed taking a seat.

"Well I try" Brittany laughed opening up the basket and pulling out a cheesecake.

"Mmm this is so good" Santana exaggerated a moan as she finished of her last bite of cake.

Once Brittany had put their plates to the side she lead back looking up at the starry night. "When I was younger my dad used to bring me up here on clear nights al point out all the different stars" the blonde said speaking for the first time about her father.

Santana lead back, resting on the blondes out stretched arm, "yeah, do you remember any?" She asked not knowing if the blonde would want to talk about her dad.

"Yeah" Brittany sighed. "The three up there in a row" she said pointing with her finger "that's O'ryans belt".

They spent the next hour just lead under the stars talking about random things that came to mind. When Brittany felt the wind start to pick up she decided it was time for them to head home as it was 11:15 and she didn't want to be put in the Lopez's bad books.

Standing on the Latinas doorstep Brittany leant down and kissed Santana softly on the lips, "now all my debts are gone" she smiled pulling away.

"Oh yeah nearly forgot about that" Santana said remembering their bet. She then leant in a kissed the blonde one more time before opening her front door and saying goodnight.

Once Brittany had gotten home she went straight to bed, but only after checking grave was fast asleep first.

Over the weekend the two weren't able to meet up again as Santana was busy with her cheerleading and Grave had insisted Brittany spent all her time with her.

* * *

Monday morning Brittany had arranged to practice football with Sam and puck, so they were currently throwing a football around.

"How's it going with Santana?" Puck asked catching the long ball Brittany had just thrown.

"Yeah it's good, now we just need to mess with Finn a little to get him to piss off" she said throwing the ball to Sam.

"Well we've got practice with coach Bieste in 20 minutes so after I'm gunna take his uniform when he's in the showers" puck informed chucking the ball high for Sam to catch.

"If you hide it in your locker we can put it in the washing machine during free period" Sam added wiping sweat from his forehead.

20 minutes later coach Beiste's voice could be heard as she made her way onto the field. "Pierce, over here" the butch woman instructed.

"Yeah coach" the blonde asked.

"Take this football and through it as far as you can" Beiste said handing over a football.

Brittany didn't even bother to ask why she just threw the ball towards the opposite end of the field.

"Wow Pierce nice arm, you'll do great as our new wide receiver" the woman said walking off in the other direction.

Brittany ran to catch up with her "I don't even want to be on the team" she said.

"Well that's tough luck missy, I've just dropped our last wide receiver for having taken drugs, and as you've missed so many of my gym classes this is your way of extra credit" Coach Bieste informed scribbling down notes on her clipboard. "Puckerman, Evans go help Pierce get geared up and be back here in 15 minutes" she called to the boys.

"Why do you need to be geared up?" San asked as they walked into the changing rooms.

"I guess I'm on the team" she smirked "I'm just that awesome".

"Is that even aloud, I mean your totally badass an all but still your a girl" puck wondered as he tossed her a jersey.

"Who cares, this will piss Finn of even more so it's all good" Brittany laughed quickly padding up before walking back onto the field.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Finn demanded chucking his helmet to the ground.

"I'm on the team now Finn" the blonde smirked turning to coach Beiste who nodded.

"No way! Coach you can't let a girl be on the team, let alone that stupid bitch!" he exclaimed looking for his team mates.

"Look dude it's probably for the best, I mean we've lost every game so far and now Ryan's of the team" one of their team mates Jason said.

"Whether you like it or not she's on the team" Coach informed before making them all run suicides.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Finn growled as he ran beside the blonde "you can't help it can you, first your stealing my girl, now your on the football team".

"For the millionth time she's not your girl" Brittany laughed at how stupid he really is if he still believes Santana's 'his girl'.

"She's not your either" he replied as they finished running.

"Not yet" Brittany smirked knowing how it would get to him.

"Listen to me" he spat grabbing both of her arms "you will never have her, EVER! And if you even try I will beat the shit out of you!" He threatened releasing her arms.

"Oh please, I kicked your ass the other day" Brittany growled "Don't even try to threaten me, She's not your property so back off" she said before walking over to Sam grinding her teeth to calm her anger.

* * *

Leave me a review of your thoughts, and I'll update as soon as possible :)


	5. Chapter 5

After football practise had finished Brittany got changed before going into her dreaded maths lesson with Mrs Robbins.

"Miss Pierce will you be here for the whole lesson or be disappearing halfway through" the older woman asked as the blonde walked past her.

Brittany didn't reply to the teacher she wasn't in the mood after what the great white whale had said to her, she was beyond pissed. She took a seat next to the window at the back not noticing Mrs Robbins stood in front of her.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you are no longer aloud to sit here" she informed placing a hand on her hip.

Brittany turned her head and stared at the woman in disgust, "you should be glad I even turn up to your shitty classes"she spat.

"Excuse me!" the older brunette said not expecting that in response.

"Just piss off will you, I don't care if I'm not aloud to sit here" the blonde said looking back out the window.

"Get out my classroom NOW!" Mrs Robbins shouted making all the students in the class turn around.

"Gladly, the less time I have to spend with you the better" responded grabbing her bag and storming out of the classroom. As she walked down the corridor she pulled out her phone and texted Santana asking for her to meet under the bleachers in a few minutes.

Getting to her little hang out under the bleachers she chucked her bag on the coach and slammed her fist into the concrete wall. "Ahh shit" she exclaimed clamping her eyes closed to block out the throbbing in her hand.

"Well that was stupid" Santana commented a moment later making the blonde turn around to face her.

"I just, I'm so angry" she seethed overwhelmed with different emotions. Ever since her father had left she'd learned to keep her emotions bottles up, but now it had gotten to the point where she was near to bursting.

"Britt tell me what's wrong" Santana cooed wrapping her arm around the blonde and pulling her in close. In return Brittany tightly snaked her arms around the Latinas waist.

"I hate him so much" Brittany breathed into the Latinas neck. "He never came back after Grace was born, he left us to suffer. He's a coward, always has been" the blonde sobbed onto Santana's shoulder.

"Come on Britt sit down" Santana said guiding her onto the warn out sofa. "Just let it all out" she cooed.

"A-and now Finn is being a dick an-and wont leave me alone. He, he keeps saying that your 'his girl'" she said remembering her feelings towards Finn "but i don't want you to be his girl" Brittany admitted pulling away from Santana and wiping her nose looking in the other direction.

"Britt look at me" Santana said wanting the blonde's full attention. Once the blonde turned around she continued "I don't want Finn, I don't like Finn, just ignore him okay" she said running her thumb along the blondes cheek.

"I'm sorry" Brittany apologised in a whisper.

"Why are you sorry?" Santana asked moving closer to the blonde.

"Because I'm not a nice person, I'm a bully and I just cried about my feelings when I hurt everybody else's" she admitted rubbing her eyes.

"Your not a bully or a bad person, Finn's just wound you up okay" the Latina replied.

"I just told Mrs Robbins to piss off" Brittany laughed shaking her head.

"So? All she ever does is complain and give us shit loads of homework that isn't necessary" Santana smiled rubbing the blonde back who'd now stopped sniffing and sat up properly "you okay now?".

"Yes thank you" Brittany smiled leaning in and kissing Santana's cheek. The two then sat on the dusty old couch just talking until they heard the lunch bell ring.

Walking into the cafeteria Santana lead them both over to the glee table, sitting down she noticed Finn staring at her and the blonde. After thinking for a moment she turned towards Brittany who was busy talking with mike, grabbed her chin and kissed her hard on the lips.

As she pulled away there were several 'ohhh's heard around the table. Brittany just sat there with a proud smile. Santana then looked over to Finn only to fine his space empty and him storming out of the cafeteria.

"So who's ready to perform this afternoon in glee" Rachel asked placing her hands on top of the table looking around at the group.

* * *

When it was time for glee Brittany was running late as she hasn't done her homework for chemistry so her teacher had asked her to stay behind and complete the worksheet. As she made her way down the corridor she couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, that talk with Santana earlier really helped. She hasn't spoken about her farther to anyone since her dad left all those years ago and now she'd expressed all her built up emotion she felt good.

Walking into the choir room all eyes were on her so she decided to show of a little so she turned around and moonwalked over to her seat.

"Girls got skills" Mercedes cheered.

"Well duh" Brittany laughed taking a seat next to Santana and kissing her cheek "hi" she whispered in the girls ear.

"Hey" Santana giggled tickling the blondes side making the taller girl squirm away from her. "Why where you late?" She wondered pulling the blonde closer to her again.

"Oh well I was a total badass and didn't do my homework so mr Smith made me stay behind and finish the worksheet" Brittany explained placing an arm around the back of Santana's chair.

When Mr Schue came in Rachel was first to speak insisting that she performs her song for film week, she'd chosen Hairspray's you can't stop the beat and in the end everyone was up and dancing with her. Brittany and Santana were too busy messing around to even notice the song had ended, the were too caught up spinning around in circles and laughing.

"Earth to Santana and Brittany" Mr Schue called to his students who snapped out of their dance and turned to face him.

"Oh right yeah sorry" Brittany quickly apologised before taking Santana by the hand and taking a seat on the piano bench.

"Anyway as I was saying Rachel that was..." The two girls zoned out of what mr Schue was about to say and decided to have their own little conversation.

"I used to have piano lessons" Brittany whispered gently running her hands along the keys.

"I dare you to just break out into song" Santana whispered back smirking at the blonde knowing she wouldn't be able to resist a challenge.

Brittany thought about what song she could possibly sing and then it hit her, the perfect two song. Stretching her fingers she then started to play.

'Oh, oh.

Yeah, yeah,

Ooh, ooh.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

As she sung she looked over at Santana smiling, hoping the Latina realised she was singing it to her.

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you cause girl you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

As she carried on singing the rest of the gleeks started to sing along glad that the blonde had interrupted Mr Schue's rambling.

Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)

You're the straw to my berry (berry)

You're the smoke to my high (high)

And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya

And you know that I think about ya

And you know I can't live without ya

I love the way that you smile

And maybe in just a while

I can see me walk down the aisle

Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me (for me)

And I'm the one for you (for you)

You take the both of us (of us)

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two'

As the song came to an end everyone stood up and clapped for Brittany, except Finn who sat in the back grow practically burning holes into the blondes head.

"Why thank you Brittany for that uh little performance" Mr Schuester said not that enthusiastically but clapping non the less.

"God your such a fricken show off aren't you" Finn growled standing from his seat "just come waltzing in here like your superior to everyone else".

"When have I ever said that" Brittany asked already pissed off with the taller boy.

"Well.. You-you haven't but I can just tell" he lamely replied looking around the room for support.

"Finn that's enough, you two are going to have to sort out whatever issues you have with one another otherwise I'm gunna have to ask you both to leave" Mr Schue exclaimed fed up with the constant disruptions.

"I haven't got any issues with him, well other than his annoying personality, but anyway he's the one that's getting his ginormous panties in a twist over something or someone should I say that isn't his" Brittany explained gesturing to Santana who sat next to her.

"Finn is this true?" Will asked the jock.

"I haven't done anything tho, all I'm doing is trying to prove to Santana that I'm the guy for her rather than some biker chick who sleeps around for a hobby" he insulted the blonde walking up close to Santana and taking both of her hand roughly into his own.

"Look Finn I'm not interested and quite frankly I never have been so just give up whilst your ahead" Santana smirked trying not to laugh as she found the situation hilarious.

"But I love you" he said his voice cracking.

"Well I don't feel the same for you so I'm sorry but nothing you do is going to change that" normally Santana wouldn't bother replying to his pathetic declarations of love but she wanted him and Brittany to know that she didn't have any feelings for him.

Feeling beyond embarrassed Finn walked out of the choir room not taking his eyes of the floor as he went.

"God won't he give up already" Puck laughed.

"You'd of thought so but no, I recon he gets a kick out of humiliating himself" Santana laughed as well.

"Anyway guys we'll continue this tomorrow, you may go" mr Schue dismissed his class mentally face palming for not seeing this coming when he asked the blonde to join glee.

* * *

"So you wanna come round mine?" Brittany asked pulling Santana to stand in between her legs as she leant against her car.

"Hmm maybe" Santana mumbled "will there be food?"

"There most definitely will be food" Brittany laughed opening the door for the Latina and getting in the drivers side.

"Mom I'm home, Santana's staying for dinner" the blonde called out to her mother as she pulled Santana into the house kicking the door shut with her foot.

"Okay dear" Susan replied from another room that the blonde couldn't quite locate.

Seconds later the sounds of little feet running down the stairs caused both teenagers to turn around seeing a flash of golden locks attach them self to the blondes leg. "Britty I missed you" Grace squealed before Brittany lifted the girl up so she could sit comfortably in her arms.

"Missed you too Gracie" Brittany smiled "I want you to meet Santana" she said gesturing to the Latina who stood next to her.

"Hey" Santana smiled sweetly at the little blonde.

"Hello" Grace replied shyly burying her neck in her older sisters.

"Come on Grace Santana's super cool, don't be shy" Brittany encouraged placing the girl down onto the sofa where her and Santana sat either side of her.

"Are you a cheerleader?" the little girl wondered pointing at Santana's Cheerios uniform.

"Yeah I'm even the head cheerleader" Santana answered in a gentle voice that Made Brittany's heart melt.

"Really? Britty do you think I can be a cheerleader one day?"

"Of course you can munchkin but only if you eat all your veggies" Brittany said tickling the girls tummy causing her to squeal.

Brittany then turned on the tv and left the little girl to her cartoons as she lead Santana up to her bedroom. "You know for a 'badass' I'd of thought you'd have a darker colour for your room rather than blue" the Latina teased.

"I'm not a goth" the blonde laughed pulling Santana down onto her lap as she sat on her bed.

"Okay well you get what I mean" Santana smiled "Grace is really cute" she added.

"She likes you, when she first met Quinn it took her about three weeks before she'd even say hello"

"Well I'm honoured, I guess you pierce's have a thing for smoking hot Latinas" Santana smirked.

"What ew that's gross, I have a thing for, you not grace"

"Britt I didn't mean it like that" the Latina laughed "not everything I say is related to sex"

"Hmm I dunno" Brittany laughed as well before kissing the shorter girl lightly on the lips.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the blondes door and her mother calling both girls down for dinner.

"Mom this is Santana" Brittany introduced as she lead the Latina into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Santana" Susan smiled turning around from the stove.

"You too Mrs pierce"

"Please call me Susan"

"Nice to meet you too Susan" Santana corrected herself taking a seat next to Brittany at the table.

"Well I hope you like casserole" Susan said placing some cutlery and a plate in front of each girl.

"Oh my god this so good" Santana moaned taking another bite making Gracie giggle from beside her.

"Just an old family recipe" Susan smiled appreciating the complement.

"Well I'm definitely coming round here more often" Santana laughed.

"Your more than welcome"

Once they'd finished dinner Santana had informed Brittany that she had to go home, so the blonde offered to drive her home.

Pulling into the Lopez driveway Santana leant over capturing the blonde lips with her own before pulling away and running into her house, sending a flirtatious wink over her shoulder.

Brittany then pulled out her phone and texted the Latina before she drove back home.

To Santana - tease :( xx

From Santana - you know it ;) xxx

* * *

Leave me a review of your thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long I promise to update as regular as possible.

* * *

Tuesday morning Brittany sat on the bleacher next to Quinn who was smoking a joint whilst the Cheerios has their early morning practice. Leaning back on the step behind her Britt looked out onto the field to where Santana was stretching her arms above her head exposing her rambunctious twins even more than usual.

"Wow Britt, Santana is hottt!" Quinn said puffing out a long stream of smoke.

"Tell me about it" Brittany smirked briefly glancing at the blonde before turning her attention back to Santana and her long caramel legs that were currently doing the splits.

"Tapped that yet?" Quinn asked rather bluntly stubbing out her cigarette.

Hearing that from her friend Brittany felt angry inside just thinking that that's what people thought of her and Santana, that they were just fuck buddies. "Actually no I haven't and I don't intend to" was the taller girls response.

"What why not, she's been like your crush since junior year" Quinn asked confused as to why Brittany had changed her mind so suddenly when the other day she had been dying just to have a conversation with her that didn't consist of the bitching at one another.

"Because I plan to romance her, you know I actually want something other than just sex for a change" Brittany explained.

Quinn sat there for a moment shocked. After all the years of knowing the blonde she hadn't heard anything such like that before. "Really like you're serious?" she asked.

"Yes I'm serious" Brittany repeated "Not even Finn and his pathetic excuse of a life is going to get in my way" she frowned just thinking about the boy.

* * *

At lunch time Santana was wandering down the halls of McKinley heading to her locker when she felt a rough tug on her arm pulling her into a dark abandoned class room. "What the fuck get off of me!" she exclaimed hitting the person in front of her but it was no use they were to strong for her.

"Hey babe calm down it's me" Finns voice whisper shouted turning on the lights so the Latina could see him properly.

"I'm not your babe! Now let me go!" she demanded yanking her arm out of his vise like grip and taking a step back, her legs hitting the desk behind her.

"Babe don't be like that, you know what we have is special don't ruin it by making this more difficult than it already is" Finn took a step forward pressing his body against the Latina's and grabbed her roughly on the shoulders before leaning down to his her his weight forcing her backwards onto the desk.

"Get the Fuck off me!" Santana screeched moving her head from side to side trying to avoid his chapped pink lips.

"Shhh just relax" he tried to kiss the Latina again but once again being rejected her instead shoved his grubby hands up Santana's Cheerios top.

"Seriously get the hell away from me!" Santana screamed and before she knew what was going on the tall boy had been knocked to the floor with a loud thud. A strong pair of arms soon snaked around her waist pulling her up from the desk and into a warm embrace.

"It's okay" the voice of one Brittany Pierce whispered in her ear reassuringly "Your okay"

"Oh my god Britt" Santana cried into the blondes shoulder wrapping her arms tightly around the taller girl back.

Brittany was on her way the her locker when she heard the faint sound of someone screaming from the classroom just up from her, sprinting over to it she ran in through the door and froze at what she saw. Finn was practically lead on top of some poor innocent girl that certainly wasn't enjoying what was going on. When she saw the girls long caramel legs she knew for sure that it was Santana and without another thought she yanked the boy off of the table and swung her fist directly at his face effectively knocking him to the ground. scooping the Latina up in her arms she tried her best to comfort her.

After a few minutes Santana removed her face from the blonde neck and wipe her eyes trying not to smudge her already ruined make up. "Thank you" she whispered looking into crystal blue eyes.

"Don't thank me I didn't do anything" Brittany dismissed annoyed at herself for not getting here quick enough "come on we're going home" she instructed leading Santana towards the back of the class room where the emergency exit was a pushing it open.

"What about Finn we can't just leave him unconscious on the floor" Santana said looking back at the boys body sprawled out on the cold tile floor.

"Yes we can, that dick can rot in hell for I care" Brittany growled gently pushing the Latina out of the door and into the student parking lot.

Not knowing whether or not Santana's parents would be home Brittany drove the Latina back to her house where she knew no one would be home for at least and hour or so. Opening the front door she removed her jacket, hanging it up on the coat hanger. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked looking at the tan girl who was staring off into space.

"Uh um no it's okay I'm not really hungry" Santana shrugged "can we just lie down or something?" she asked pointing over at the couch.

"Sure" Brittany smiled kindly taking ahold of one of Santana's hand and leading her over to the sofa where she sat down and patted the space next to her.

Santana followed the blondes lead and sat down leaning into her side wanting as much warmth and comfort as possible right now. Brittany wrapped her arm around the girls waist and kissed the top of her head wanting to forget about everything that had happened. Even if it wasn't anything major she was pretty sure Finn intended to go further.

"Coach is gonna be pissed at you for skipping football practice" Santana mumbled closing her eyes resting her head on the blondes shoulder.

"You're more important" Brittany replied pulling the raven haired girl into her lap and securely placing her arms around her waist.

Santana didn't reply, instead she sunk further into the blondes body wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck not wanting to let go.

* * *

A good hour or two later Brittany was woken up by the sound of keys jangling in the door meaning her mother was home from work having just picked Grace up from school. Slowly opening her eyes she adjusted to the bright light before focusing on her family that were entering through the front door.

"Britt? What are you doing home so early, and with Santana?" Susan asked intrigued as to why her eldest daughter was sat with the head cheerleader sleeping in her lap.

"Uh San wasn't feeling very well so I brought her home" it wasn't a lie, Santana was in a bit of a state after Finn had stopped violating her.

"Oh okay, well dinner will be ready at 6" the older blonde said walking off up the stairs to her bedroom to get changed from her work clothes.

"Britty why is Santana sleeping on you?" Grace asked coming to stand in front of her older sister.

"Oh she's just really tired, in a minute when she wakes up I'm sure she would be than happy to play with us" Brittany grinned watching the little girls face light up.

"Really?"

"Yeah but i've got to wake her up first so if you go start playing we will come and join you in a minute okay" Brittany answered.

"Okay!" Grace beamed running of up the stairs excitedly.

"Mmm whats that noise?" Santana mumbled haven been woken up.

"Ohh sorry that was Grace" Brittany apologized stroking the Latina's cheek lovingly.

"Oh okay, what did she want?"

"Uh well I kind of volunteered us to go and play with her, you don't have to if you don't want she just.."

Santana silenced the blondes rambling with a kiss before pulling back and smiling "I'd be more than happy to" she grinned feeling much more refreshed and safe now knowing that Brittany was there to protect her.

The two then headed upstairs into Grace's colorful pink room and played princess's with Brittany of corse chose to be Prince Charming. For about an hour the played out all the possible scenarios until Grace decided she wanted a snack so the three went down on into the kitchen.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Grace whined taking a seat at the table.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, can't you wait?" Susan asked dropping a few mixing bowls into the sink ready to be washed up later.

"Noooo" the little blonde drawled out.

"What if me and San take you out for an ice cream after? Would you be able to wait then?" Brittany butted in knowing her sister wouldn't be able to resist her offer.

"Okay" Grace chirped hopping down from the wooden chair and bounding back up the stairs towards her bedroom.

* * *

Sat in the ice cream parlor the three girls waited patiently for there frozen deserts. A few minutes later an old brunette lady, about mid 60's, came over to their table tray in hand and dished out the three different bowlfuls of ice creams.

"She your sister?" the woman asked smiling down at Grace who was already making a mess of her chocolate brownie ice cream.

"Yeah" Brittany smiled briefly glancing at the small blonde.

"You two make a beautiful couple by the way" she added noticing the two girls clasped hands on the table.

Neither girl realised they were actually holding hands, it had become a little bit of a habit.

"Well you enjoy your ice cream and have a lovely rest of the night" the old woman said before walking off back behind the counter taking other customers orders.

"Hear that, we make a beautiful couple" Brittany imitated the lady leaning closer to the Latina.

"Eat your eye cream Pierce" Santana laughed lightly shoving the blonde away.

The following day at school Brittany marched down the hallways in search of one person, Finn Hudson. Ever since she dropped Santana off last night she had been brainstorming the best possible revenge and she was about to fulfill her greatest idea of all time. Turning the corner she spotted his large meaty head above the crowd walking ahead of her. Pushing past all the low lives at this school she caught up with the jock, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her she saw a nice purple bruise on his right eye that made her smirk. "Can I have a word?" she asked politely, well polite for her anyway.

"What Pierce?" he growled yanking his wrist out of her grip.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something, well actually I wanted to apologize" she lied "Can we go somewhere a bit more private? The choir room maybe?" she asked pointing down the hall.

"Fine but make it quick i've got better things to be doing than talking to scum like you" he agreed following the blonde down the hallway.

"I understand I mean i haven't exactly been very helpful lately what with the whole Santana thing" Brittany said trying so hard not to want to vomit as she said those words. When they entered the choir room the blonde went and leant against the piano waiting for the giant oaf to come fully into the room.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Well I totally understand why you hate me now" she started taking a step closer to the tall boy "last night I did a lot of thinking and I realized something" taking another step she came face to face with the jock.

"What!" Finn demanded angrily stepping back not feeling comfortable with the blonde standing next to him like she was.

"Well I now know that I have every reason to do this" Brittany said before swinging her arm back and punching him dead on in the face. Whilst he was trying to get himself back together from the hard blow he'd taken to his nose the blonde landed another few punches to his head before kicking him as hard as she could in the shin causing him to fall to the floor yelping in pain.

"GET OFF ME!" he screeched much like Santana had yesterday "BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he threatened slowly getting back onto her feet but before he had the chance Brittany knocked him straight back down with an elbow to the ribs making a loud cracking sound.

"OH MY GOD! Oh my god" Finn repeated curling up into a ball on the floor clutching his side.

Brittany smirked down at the injured boy before making sure both the door were locked and walking over to a few chairs stacked in the corner of the room and pulled out a little electric shaver, switching it on the make sure it still worked. Walking over to the tall boy she bent down beside his head and ran the black device from his Elvis styled quiff all the way to the back of his neck leaving a large bold stripe running all the way through the middle of his hair.

"Nooo" Finn cried trying to push the blondes hand away from his head put the pain in his ribs were too much so he couldn't do anything.

"Now as I was saying I now know that I have every reason to beat the shit into you, but being the kind person I really am I'm going to let you off this time with a warning and a great new hair cut" Brittany chuckle turning off the shaver and placing it into one of the jocks sweaty hands. "You have a nice day" she laughed only getting a whimper in response from Finn.

* * *

Santana was sat in Spanish waiting for the lesson to start when she realized Brittany hadn't entered the room yet. Pulling out her iPhone she sent the blonde a quick text asking where she was before opening up her notes from last lesson. As she sat there waiting for Mr Schue her mind wandered to all the possibilities as to where Brittany could be. There was a big chance that she'd met Quinn under the bleachers for a cigarette but then she remembered the blonde had said she'd given up. Another thought that came to mind was that she was with another cheerleader, just thinking about it made Santana's blood boil and they weren't even together yet. Looking around the room to double check if Brittany had arrived but just sat nearer the back she scanned the room again but found no blue eyed blonde, neither did she find a tall sweaty jock drooling at her. Putting the two together she closed her eyes and sighed imagining the blonde to walk in with cuts and bruises all up her body. Hearing the seat beside her scrape along the floor her eyes snapped open to see the blonde smiling at her.

"Afternoon gorgeous" Brittany smirked placing an arm around the back of the Latina's chair.

"Where have you been?" Santana questioned.

"Oh you know just doing my rounds as the biggest badass at McKinley, gotta keep all these losers in line" Brittany grinned leaning back in her seat watching the Latina stare at her as if she was deciding to believe her or not.

"Where's Finn?" Santana asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Dunno last I saw him was in the choir room" Brittany shrugged, it wasn't exactly a lie he could of gone to the nurses or something.

Santana nodded her head slowing before biting her lip "Hmm okay" she said picking up one of her pens and scribbling down some notes onto her notebook.


	7. Chapter 7

After Spanish class Brittany and Santana had to split up for different lessons but in an hours time they had met up by the Latina's locker for lunch.

"Wanna go get some food?" Santana asked lacing her fingers with the blondes.

"Uh actually I've got something different I want us to do" Brittany said gently pulling the shorter girl away from the cold green metal and guiding her down the hallway.

"Oh okay" Santana smiled leaning into the blondes side as they walked down the hallway watching all of the other student parting in front of them as they went.

"I was thinking maybe we could go sit outside in the sun" Brittany offered with a small smile playing on her lips not like her usual smirk that always seemed disappear around the Latina.

"Oh well aren't you the romantic" Santana joked softly elbowing the blonde in the side to say she was only kidding.

"What can I say a pretty girl like yourself deserves to be treated right" Brittany grinned holding the door open for the shorter girl who tried not the blush at the compliment.

Sitting on the grass beside one of the few trees nearer the edge of the football field, Santana sat between the blondes legs leaning back onto her front she ever so lightly trailing her hands up and down the taller girls black skinny jean covered thighs. Brittany hand her hands loosely wrapped around the Latina's waist playing with the hem of her Cheerios top. "Hmmm that tickles" Brittany hummed closing her eyes and tilting her head back to rest against the tree.

"Really the big bad Brittany Pierce is ticklish?" Santana questioned devilishly turning her head to look at the blonde who's eyes popped open realising what the Latina was up to.

"Uh n-no" she lied trying to back away from the girl in her lap but Santana just smirked before jumping and saddling the blondes waist and tickling her sides. "AH no oh my god" Brittany laughed swarming underneath Santana "Please s-stop" she begged out of breath from where she was laughing so much.

"Hmm I dunno I'm still not sure I believe your lame excuse for being late to Spanish class earlier" Santana said momentarily stopping her attack on the blonde giving the girl a chance to explain herself. She was pretty sure something must of gone down between her and Finn, she hadn't seen him all day nor had she received any stalker like texts.

"I told you I was doing my rounds as a Badass" Brittany shrugged. In her opinion teaching Finn a lesson not to mess with her girl again was doing her respected job as most Badass kid at this school so it wasn't as if she was lying.

"So today in glee Finn will be there will he" Santana asked raising an eyebrow having forgotten all about the tickle fight.

"Well I uh probably. San why does it matter? What he did to you yesterday is so wrong that he should be kicked out of school for it" Brittany replied sitting up. She felt quite powerless lead on the ground when the Latina was looking at her so sternly.

"Because Britt if you react to any of the things Finn does then that makes you a bully and I don't want my future girlfriend to be known as a bully"

"Wait future girlfriend?" Brittany spoke up grinning like the Cheshire cat, she really liked the sound of being Santana's girlfriend.

"Uh well yeah" Santana mumble looking away slightly embarrassed she had just let that out, she also wasn't entirely sure thats what the blonde wanted either.

"Hey don't shy away from me" Brittany cooed brining one of her hands up to the Latina's cheek "I want that too" she admitted turning Santana's head to face her own.

Santana didn't bother to say anything else, instead she leant forward and captured the blonde's lips with her own in what was one of their most passionate kisses yet. As their lips moved in perfect sync with one another Brittany felt a sensation she had never experienced with any other girl she had kissed, this time there was feelings involved and it felt great. Just like in all the movies Brittany could see all the fire works when she closed her eyes and could feel the electricity flowing form Santana's body into her own making her feel more than alive.

"UHUM!" some one said from in front of the two girls blocking their sun.

Pulling away from the blonde briefly Santana was about to tell whoever it was to piss off but when she realised it was Sam and Puck she smiled "Oh hey guys" she greeted.

"What goes on love birds" Puck smirked taking a seat beside the pair.

"Coming to glee later?" Sam asked looking mostly at Brittany.

"Yep, I know how you guys can't live without my awesomeness" she joked.

"Well good news Finn just rung me to say he wasn't going to be their as he was sent to the nurse third period and got picked up by his mom" Puck informed not knowing that Brittany was in fact to one to make all that happen.

Hearing what the mohawk boy had just said Santana turned her head and looked down at the blonde suspiciously but Brittany just tried to play it cool so she just shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'wasn't me'. Holding her glare for a moment she decided to drop it as the blonde obviously wasn't going to own up.

* * *

When it was time for glee practise Brittany had told Santana that she would meet her there as she wanted to get her jacket from her locker. Casually strolling down the hallway the blonde entered the choir room a few minutes late and took a seat at the front beside Santana placing her arm around the back of her chair. "Hey gorgeous" she greeted the Latina with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you're late" Santana replied turning her head to look at the taller girl.

"Oh I had to finish off some homework for chemistry" Brittany explained just as Mr Schue entered the room.

"Bad news guys" the curly hair man sighed dropping a few sheets of paper onto the piano "Finn's mom has just rung to tell me that he won't be in school for the next few weeks due to a little mental breakdown. The doctors aren't quite sure yet but they think he's gone a little crazy" he informed not going into much detail.

No one said anything, they all just sat there quietly not really bothered he'd kinda been getting on everyone's nerves lately.

"As tragic as that all sounds Mr Schue can we perform or movie songs now?" Mercedes asked getting impatient.

"Yeah I guess the floor is yours" Mr Schue said taking a seat with his students, he didn't have anything better planned.

Mercedes did a great job as Motormouth Maybelle from Hairspray followed by Tina who sung a song from Camp Rock as she didn't have a clue what else to sing.

"Okay so who's next?" Will asked looking around at his students expectantly, they still had another 10 minutes to kill before the end of the lesson and he really couldn't be bothered to start something now.

"Uh me and Britt can do ours" Mike spoke up standing up looking down at the blonde encouragingly.

"Yeah sure" Brittany shrugged getting up and removing her jacket placing it in Santana's lap to keep hold of.

"You ready?" Mike asked the blonde when they met in the centre of the room. "Duh I was born ready" Brittany grinned walking over to the old fashioned boom box and turning it on. The two were amazing. They danced the same dance as the Step Up 2 the Streets final number lot except without the rain and only two people but still they pulled it off. All their moves were perfectly in time and to such perfection that you can tell they had been dancing ever since they started walking. Moonwalking across the squeaky clean tiled floor Brittany smirked seeing all the others watching on amazed at how good they both were. When the music came to an end they both high fived before bending over to try and get their breath back whilst the room burst into applause.

"Guys that was awesome, really" Mr schue beamed once the room had quietened down a little "If you guys are featured at Nationals this year there is no way we can't win"

* * *

After Brittany and Mike had soaked up all the compliments glee club had soon been let out and Brittany found herself pushed up against the inside of Santana's bedroom door. "Mmm you're awesome" Santana mumbled against the blondes neck before going back to marking her territory on the taller girls neck.

It wasn't normally like this for Brittany, usually she was the one in charge but with Santana everything changed and oddly enough she liked it. Never before had any of the girls she slept with make her feel so wanted, normally it was just about getting that much needed release. "Mmm San" Brittany moaned moving her head to connect her lips with the Latina's. Not wanting to break the kiss she slowly walked Santana backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed.

"Mm Britt..I think…we should.. stop my moms..downstairs" Santana got out between kisses hating the fact her mother got home early every afternoon.

"Uh yeah sorry" Brittany apologized "I uh guess I forgot" she added looking away, she didn't want Santana to think she was only in this for sex which she certainly wasn't.

"It's okay I guess I kinda started it" Santana smiled kissing the blonde once more before sitting down on her bed "Do you want to stay over for dinner?" she asked.

"Um I can't mom wants me to look after Grace tonight, she's going out" Brittany sighed checking her phone for the time and sighing "Im gonna have to go in a minute actually"

Santana frowned at that, she didn't want the blonde to go just yet "Oh okay well text me then"

"I will" Brittany smiled kissing Santana once more before collecting her bag off the floor.

* * *

When she got home she was back just in time to say goodbye to her mother before she headed out for drinks with a friend and heading inside to go find grace. Bounding up the stairs to the little girls bedroom she found the smaller blonde playing with her stuffed bears so she joined in. The two sister spent the rest of the evening just playing until it was finally Grace's bedtime.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday evening had soon came around and so had the news that Puck was having another house party tonight at 7. Santana had asked Brittany to come over and help her pick out an outfit as she always had to look her best as head Cheerio and trusted the blondes opinion.

Brittany had just rang the doorbell and was waiting patiently for someone to answer the door and luckily it was Maria who answered with a smile on her face. "Oh hello Brittany come in" she said opening the door a little wider.

"Thank you um Santana asked me to help her pick out an outfit" Brittany cringed not knowing whether or not the Latina's parents would approve if it meant Santana having to change in front of her.

"Yes I know that she already told me" Maria smiled much to Brittany's relief "but before go up me and Carlos would like to have a word with you if that's okay" she added slightly scary the tall blonde but Brittany being the badass that she was just nodded and hopped it wasn't anything bad.

As Maria led her in through to the kitchen she spotted Carlos sat at the table reading over some articles. "Ah hello Brittany how are you this evening?" he asked looking up from the paper.

"Uh good thank you and yourself?" she replied not wanting to come off as rude to Santana's parents.

"I'm great thank you. Now before you up and help Santana get ready for this party I'd like to ask you a favour if I may" Carlos asked taking off his reading glasses and placing them down on the table.

Briefly glancing to Maria she saw the older woman smile so she nodded her head "yeah sure"

"Okay well it's not secret that my daughter gets a lot of male attention round school and from what I've heard their behaviour only gets worse with the more alcohol they consume but I trust you and am kindly asking if you would promise both me and Maria that'd you'd look after Santana for us tonight"

"Of course I will. Well I was going to anyway because I don't like it when all the meat head jocks are leering at her but no you have my word" she nodded looking at both adults honestly.

"Thank you we really appreciate it Brittany, I'd hate to have Santana come home one day and tell us she was pregnant or worse dating that Finn boy again" Maria laughed making Brittany smile hearing that they also hated the giant oaf.

After that Brittany was aloud to go up and help Santana but what she wasn't prepared for was the Latina to be standing in just her black lacy underwear with her hands folded on top of her head looking frustrated. "Oh thank god you're here I've been trying to find something to wear for the last 40 minutes and yet I've got nothing" Santana sighed walking over to the blonde and dragging her further into the room not even bothered by the fact she was pretty much naked. "What about this one?" she asked picking up a red purple that had previously been chucked on the floor. When Brittany didn't reply she turned around in confusion "Britt?"

"Oh yeah sorry what? I was um distracted" Brittany stuttered trying really hard to stop staring at Santana's breasts but the were just kind off their waiting to be touched and the temptation was...

"Brittany! My eyes are up here" Santana said snapping the taller girl out of her staring but who could blame her really, she had a boob job for a reason.

"San I'm sorry it's just really hard to do anything when you're in just a bra and panties" Brittany apologised feeling embarrassed for acting like a horny teenage boy.

"Hey don't be ashamed I have this effect on everybody" Santana smirked but Brittany didn't seem to find this funny and she just frowned in response and looked down at the ground in thought.

"San I don't want you to have this effect on all they guys at school, I don't want them thinking that they own you or can just get into your bed after a couple drinks. I want you to be mine and only mine" she said looking up with her piercing blue eyes "Santana please be my girlfriend" she pleaded reaching out taking the Latina's hands into her own.

Santana's heart literally skipped a beat, no one had ever wanted to protect her like Brittany did nor has anyone ever respected her so much so there was only one possible answer she could give the blonde "yes".

"Wait really?" Brittany asked shocked "like really? You actually wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do" Santana chirped snaking her arms around Brittany's neck and pulling her close "would I really of spent these last few weeks getting to know you if I just wanted to hook up?" she asked raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I guess not but I'm pretty awesome in bed so who knows" Brittany grinned placing her hands on either side of the Latina's waist. "So now you're my girlfriend I can pretty much do this whenever I want?" she asked before leaning in and kissing the soft pouty lips.

"Pretty much" Santana whispered against the blondes lips and closing her eyes.

"Isn't this a little inappropriate considering we've been together about a minute and you're already in just your underwear?" Brittany smirked pulling away and licking her lips enjoying Santana's strawberry lipgloss.

Santana glanced down a her half naked body and bit her lip, maybe she should start getting changed because if her mother walked in it probably wouldn't look that good. "Okay you have to help me pick out an outfit. As my girlfriend you've got full control of what I wear" Santana smiled breaking away from the blonde and pointing down at the heap of clothes on her floor.

Half an hour later Santana was stood fully dressed in the same red dress she had already tried on twice that evening but now with Brittany's leather jacket on her shoulders she finally felt hot enough to go out and rock Puck's house party. Saying a brief goodbye to the Latina's parents they got into Santana's car and headed off to the Puckerman residence.

* * *

When Santana had parked her car on the curb her and Brittany exited the vehicle and entered the already over crowded house hand in hand. There were several people already passed out on the front yard and even a few people getting hot and heaving with a stranger they hadn't even met 10 minutes ago. Cringing at a pair of nerds that were attempting to make out whilst dancing Santana pulled the blonde through the crowd and into the kitchen were a few jocks and Cheerios stood talking.

"You wanna drink?" Brittany called to the Latina over the music when they were far enough away from the makeshift dance floor to speak.

Turning around and leaning against the counter to face the blonde Santana replied "yes please vodka and.."

"Vodka and coke I know" Brittany grinned quickly pecking the girls lips before walking over to a pile of drinks that were set up on the opposite side of the kitchen.

As Santana stood waiting for her drink she spotted Sam and Puck coming into the room so she called them over. "Cool party, shame all these other losers decided to turn up" she smirked at the Mohawk boy.

"Yeah I know but it's funny when they all start passing out after a few drinks so there's no point kicking them out" he shrugged taking a sip of his beer.

"So you here alone or did Britt come with you?" Sam asked running a hand through his wavy golden hair looking around to find the blonde girl.

"Oh she's over there getting us a drink" Santana said pointing her finger over to where Brittany stood but what she saw made her blood boil. Some red head Cheerio had her arms all over the blonde and was trying the trail kisses up the taller girls neck. She looked like she'd had a few too many drinks but Santana wasn't having anybody act this way towards HER girlfriend.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked yanking the red head off of Brittany and coming to stand by the blonde's side and protectively wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What doesss it loook like I'm dooin" the drunken red head slurred picking up a random cup and downing the contents "Brittany here was making me a drinkk before we head up stairs, problem?" the bitch smirked reaching out with her hand to pull and Brittany's shirt but the blonde just pushed her hand away.

"Tara just go away and find some jock who'll sleep with you, I'm not interested" Brittany sighed placing her arms around the back off Santana's shoulders trying to get her point across.

Red head or Tara just rolled her eyes not wanting to give up on the smoking hot blonde stood in front of her but at the same time she didn't want a slap. "Okay but if sheee can't ever fulfil these sexual desires of your's then you know where to find me" she smirked winking at the blonde before turning around and stumbling her way over to some random guy she can take advantage of for the night.

Santana scowled at the girls retreating form before turning that scowl up at Brittany. "So Tara huh? What's up with her?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Brittany sighed after what an hour of dating somebody was already getting in the way of their relationship. "San I slept with her like once of twice back in junior year, she doesn't mean anything to me, I don't even find her that attractive" she shrugged deciding to be honest.

"Really well why did you sleep with her then?"

"She was a cheerleader wanting to lose her virginity and back then that sounded quite appealing but now, not so much" she laughed reaching out with both her hands and lacing them with the Latina's who after a moment let her pull her in for a hug. "If it makes you feel any better she wasn't really any good, she came after like a minute and didn't have a clue how to return the favour" Brittany said into the Latinas ear making Santana pull away and look up at her.

"Britt I've never had sex with a girl, I'm not gonna know what to do either" she said looking up into crystal blues that just looked at her reassuringly.

"Yeah but San the difference between you and some random cheerleader is a actually have feelings for you and want to spend time with you" Brittany smiled kissing Santana's cheek "now I made you your drink, you wanna go talk to Puck and Sam?" she asked nodding her head towards the two boys.

"Yeah okay" Santana nodded "I'm sorry I just don't like seeing girls all over you like that" she apologised grateful that Brittany didn't flip out at her for being an annoying clingy girlfriend even after a few hours.

The two girls then made their way over to the jocks and smiled as a greeting. "So what was all that?" Puck asked having watched the scene play out.

"Tara was being desperate and available, I'm sure you two would have great fun" Brittany smirked making Santana laughed.

"Well I mean San you look hot tonight" Sam commented innocently checking out the Latinas cleavage.

"As much as I have to agree with you on that one I'd rather you didn't stare at my girlfriend like a piece of meat" Brittany said snaking her arms around the shorted girls waist and pulling her to stand in front of her.

"Wait girlfriend?" Puck exclaimed surprised getting two nodding heads "congrats dude, you make a banging couple" he in a disgustingly wrong way complimented.

* * *

For the rest of the evening both Santana and Brittany spent their time dancing away in the heaps of people enjoying themselves and just having a good time. They also didn't consume that much alcohol either as they were to drunk on each other to need to cheep booze Puck had managed to get last minute.

When Santana dismissed herself to go to the toilet Brittany looked down at the time on her phone and decided it was about time to go home just like Santana's parents had requested.

"Britt do you wanna sleep over tonight, it's kinda late for you to be waking up grace and your mom" Santana said not wanting to leave the blonde girls company.

"You think your parents will be okay with that?" Brittany asked pulling Santana's car into the driveway.

"Yeah they love you so it'll be fine" Santana mussed before she realised something, Brittany wasn't expecting sex was she? "Uh we're um you know.." She trailed off not knowing how to say it.

"Not going to have sex, I know we're gonna cuddle and you're going to let me be the big spoon because I like holding you" Brittany grinned turning off the engine and hopping out of the car to open the passenger side door. "This way ma'lady she laughed holding her hand out to the Latina and leading her up towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been a while but here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy :D

* * *

It was now Monday and Brittany had had the BEST weekend of her life. Her and Santana spent ever minute together sharing a romantic dinner on Saturday night and all day cuddling on Sunday. When Brittany finally returned home that evening her mother and sister were intrigued to know exactly what she had been up to but she just told them she was working because she was too tied to go into detail.

Monday morning she wasn't able to give Santana a lift to school because Santana had early cheer practise so Brittany went to go see Quinn under the bleachers.

"Ahh it's the girl who's basically ignored me for the past few weeks" Quinn said sarcastically when she saw the tall blonde walking in blocking the sun light.

Brittany sighed. She felt really bad for just abandoning Quinn like she did but it was also totally worth it because after all she did now have the most amazing girlfriend.

"Look Q I'm sorry I was just really caught up with San" she apologised taking a seat beside the blonde who just shrugged.

"Eh whatever I couldn't blame you, Santana has one fine peace of ass" Quinn mused before taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"As much as I have to agree with you, I'd rather you didn't talk about my girlfriend like that" Brittany smirked when Quinn her head up in surprise.

"Oh wow congrats, is she a good lay then?"

"What? No! We haven't slept together, well we shared a bed but didn't do anything" Brittany frowned.

Quinn frowned as well but surprised, Brittany slept with everyone.

"But I thought you'd of at least tapped that before getting together. You know like left her wanting more"Quinn tried to explain herself feeling slightly bad.

"Forget it, I haven't exactly had the best track record in the past" Brittany shrugged trying not to act hurt.

"Well as long as you're happy right?" Quinn offered with a small smile to which Brittany laughed and nodded.

The two blonde sat talking for a while until the first bell rang out and then Brittany informed Quinn that she had to head off to class before she was late. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she walked down the hallways of McKinley trying to ignore all the stares she was receiving.

"Hey Brittany don't you think I look really hot in my Cheerios uniform?" Some random brunette cheerleader husked into her ear as she stopped at her locker.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked shocked at the girls roaming hands that were currently running along the hem of her shirt.

"I asked if you approve of my Cheerios uniform?" the brunette girl repeated pushing her hand up under the blondes top feeling her abs.

"Uh no" Brittany said bluntly removing the girls cold hands from her stomach and taking a step back.

"Oh what so now your in a relationship your all loyal and good morals?" the Cheerios asked staring up at the blonde with a scowl on her face.

Brittany slammed her locker door shut "I don't have a clue what you just meant by that but I don't want to sleep with you or touch you or even look at you so just fuck off! I'm not interested" she shouted marching off down the hallway. Wow never did she expect to hate getting female attention, some girls just don't understand that no means no.

* * *

Santana felt like a lot of attention was on her today, well more than usual anyway. Students were staring at her in envy as she strutted down the hallway. Some guys were trying super hard to get her to look their way but she just ignored them and carried on towards her lesson.

As she was sat in her chemistry class jotting down a few notes a neatly folded piece of paper was thrown onto her desk. Looking up she saw a Tina from glee glance at her before turning back around in her seat. Unfolding the note it read 'Heard about you and Brittany, super cute! I saw her fighting off a Cheerio this morning saying she wasn't interested, you've tamed her ;)'

Smiling down at the note Santana quickly wrote down a reply before tapping the Asian girls shoulder and passing it to her. As she now had the blonde on her mind she pulled out her phone from her Cheerios jacket pocket and texted the taller girl.

To Britt - Hey sexy, news has gotten round about us then huh?

Sending the text she put her phone down in her lap and patiently waited for a reply.

From Britt - So it has, I've had like six of your fellow Cheerios ask for a threesome :0 but don't worry I said no... for now ;) xxx

Grinning and shaking her head at the message the two girls continued to text back and forth until the bell rang out for lunch.

To Britt - So much for that oaf Sue made us all take when we joined the squad to say we must act as a team and never sleep with one another -_-

From Britt - Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, you've got ME to sleep with! YAY!

To Britt - If you're lucky ;) your gonna have to woo me to get any further than 2nd base

From Britt - Damn I thought Puck was joking when he said you like to tease :( Kidding! Wooing you will be the best part xx

* * *

In glee that afternoon everyone was totally behind the girls relationship and couldn't be happier for them. They really did make a cute couple. Brittany had walked in a few minutes late as usual, taken a seat beside the Latina and pulled her in for a searing kiss before wrapping an arm around her and sitting back in her seat.

"So any ideas when Finn gets back?" Mike asked curiously. The boy had been gone for about a week now.

"Nope and hopefully never, I can't exactly imagine him reacting very well to their new budding relationship" Mercedes replied nodding her head in the couples direction.

"My dad said Carols been looking after him and he's got about another week and then he'll be back" Kurt informed crossing his legs.

"Do you think we should warn them maybe? Prepare them for the world war III that's about to kick off" Sam worried.

"Naa I'm sure they'd much rather enjoy their first week as a couple rather than worrying about how Finn's going to react" Tina decided looking to Mike who nodded.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could go back to mine and watch a movie?" Brittany suggested turning her head to look at the Latina as Rachel bleated on to Me Schue about god knows what.

"You have football practise" Santana reminded.

"Damn, no flies on you is there" Brittany winked

Santana giggled pushing herself further into Brittany's embrace.

"If you go to football practise I'll sit and wait in the bleachers" she smiled

"Really you'd do that? You don't have to"

"Yeah of course, I'm like your number one fan now"

"Aww you're too cute" Brittany cooed softly kissing Santana on the cheek and returning to look at what ever Mr Schue was now talking about.

* * *

"So everything good with San?" Puck asked Brittany as they took a brief water break.

"Yeah she's good" Brittany grinned glancing at Santana who sat on the bleachers playing something on her phone.

"Gotta be honest with you Britt I'm jealous" Sam laughed

"Yeah well at least you aren't going to steal her off me, are yout?"

"Pfft yeah of course not, she's your girl I get it" Sam assured holding his hands up in surrender.

"Just don't hurt her otherwise ima have to beat your ass" Puck joked playfully punching the blonde in the arm.

"As if Puck, as if"

* * *

"Britty you never said Sanny would be coming over!" Grace squealed running into the living room and finding the two girls curled up together on the sofa.

"Uh yeah" Brittany said half asleep rubbing her eyes "is mom home?"

"Nope she had to pick up some food"

"Oh okay well if you go up and get changed you can watch the rest of the movie with us?" Brittany suggested looking down at Santana to see if she was okay with the idea and of course she was.

"Okay!" Grace beamed running off up the stairs, her book bag being dragged behind her.

"Mmm best sit up then Britt" Santana yawned tapping the blondes knee.

"Aww but I like cuddling with you" Brittany pouted

"Yeah me too but it's a little unfair to make your own sister sit on the floor" Santana reasoned smiling at how adorable Brittany looked.

"Okayyy but only because you promise to cuddle with me after dinner"

"You read my mind Britt" Santana laughed pulling Brittany up to sit beside her and resting her head on top of her shoulder.


End file.
